Runask
Runask are a civilized species in the Altronia Continuity. Physiology Appearance Runask are armored, Toa-height bipeds with small claws on their hands and sometimes wings on their backs. They usually look more animalistic or less handsome than Toa, but are still much less ugly than Skakdi. Powers Runask have varying powers, ranging from limited elemental control to total reconstruction. There is at least one Runask currently alive that has control of each of the primary and secondary elements. The primary elements are less often controlled by Runask than the secondary elements, and the Runask of a given element has somewhat different abilities than a Toa of the same element. Runask tend to have one main power, with a secondary power, then, usually, a mask power. Also, their powers seem to be slightly distinguished by gender. Male Runask tend to have more combat-related or destructive powers, while female Runask tend to have powers related to their minds or athletic feats. This being said, the probability of a Runask to have wings is not gender-related, but actually seems to have a connection to which hand is prominent. Right-handed Runask tend to have wings more often than left-handed Runask, and ambidextrous Runask almost always have wings. (Bultrox is an exception to the left-handed rule.) Physical Prowess Runask are very Toa-like in many respects, but different in some respects as well. Runask are usually slightly stronger than Toa, but their armor is weaker in some spots. Runask also sometimes have wings, and can fly with grace and speed that rival that of flying Rahi. In addition, they have better muscle memory than Toa, making for quicker-learned combat skills. Also, they tend to heal slower than Toa, but have more stamina. Society and Culture Runask, in general, are less educated in pleasantries than some species, like Crynok or Yelnir, and are regarded as a somewhat less friendly species. This is why Bultrox is sometimes less and outgoing at times and Suntrah has trouble emotionally relating to his team occasionally. Runask are a species that is more random in their morality, some being noble and some being devious, with many in between. Most like to make money, though, and they have grown good at making weapons. This stems from their respect of a good fighter or common fascination with weapons. Thus, they make several types of weapons, most specializing in pneumatics and powered melee weapons. Their reputation for weaponry does not rival that of Xia, though. History The Runask came into existence with the rest of the sapient species at the dawn of the universe. They were made to inhabit several islands, like Talinar and their home island, Mertiros. They were accepted into the community of the Matoran Universe and soon began to inhabit most islands that were home to more than one species, like Stelt. Varen The Runask species has a sub-species called the Varen, which are slightly different from the normal Runask. These are more varied in height, than the original race, with some being taller then normal and most being shorter. They also have more variation in body shape. This is the race to which Strygel, Myriax, Sybeko, and Torluv belong. Their names change with age, usually getting shorter. The first name is their juvenile name, with covers the first 10 millenia, then their adult name, which lasts the longest, then to the elder name, from 80 millenia of age onward. Known Individuals Main Species *Bultrox *Lohrua *Tamrix *Tehdak *Suntrah *Verunax *Voran *Zundar Varen *Myriax *Strygel *Sybeko *Torluv Trivia *The name "Runask" might have been slightly influenced by the name "Runescape," but this is unlikely, because Sidd didn't really care for Runescape at the time he made the name up. ** However, he had played Metroid Prime 3: Corruption by then, and now realizes the name "Runask" is based off "Rundas." Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Baterra Magna Category:Species Category:Sapient Species